Good Morning, Love
by Religion0
Summary: Zakath wakes up with Cyradis some time after their wedding, this leads to a minor discussion between them about love... especially theirs. Beware of the fluff monster. Rated only for safety, it's more of a K than T. Now a series.
1. Chapter 1

****

My first, and probably only, Belgariad fic. It may not be very good, since I've only read the Danish version, and that was some time ago.

I do not own anything other than the plot in this story.

I woke up in a pleasantly warm bed, with somebody delightfully soft in my arms.

"Good morning, love." her sweet, melodic voice drifted to my ears. "Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you too, dearest." I murmured into her hair. "I've slept quite well, what about you?" I nuzzled her neck affectionately, revelling in her smell.

Cyradis purred, almost better than my cat, I noted with some amusement. "Better than I have for quite some time, actually." she sounded immensely drowsy, almost as though she intended to continue where she had let off.

"Do you intend to sleep some more, my dear?" I yawned, the same thought apparently having crossed my mind.

"Hm…" she turned around in my grip, so that we laid chest-to-chest instead of back-to-chest. "Depends…" she purred, her arms sliding up to lay around my neck.

I felt my face grow hot as I stared into her beautiful eyes. "Cyradis…" I whispered, not hoarsely. "Do you know how long I've been in love with you?"

She looked fairly puzzled before she shook her head slowly.

"Ever since I first saw you." then I bowed my head just a little, my lips coincidentally brushing hers. "Star-eyes," I muttered when I saw how starry-eyed she was; I must admit, though, that I rather liked the nickname. "I will always love you."

"I know," she whispered, hugging me close and nuzzling into my chest. "I will never stop loving you back." her warm breath tickled.

I chuckled. "I once read this a line, I can't remember where, it said: 'I will never get used to wake up without her. One would think that it was the same as before I met her, but now I know what I did not have. I must admit that the loneliness is the same, though now I know what causes it.'" I smoothed her dark hair lovingly. "'I will never search for a replacement, for it cannot be found, though love might come once more in another shape…'" I hugged her frail frame possessively.

A few moments of silence… "Have you felt the same?" she asked so softly I almost couldn't hear.

"Both yes and no." I smiled gently at her. "I know how much better it is to wake up with you than waking up alone, I think I would rather die than know that the next time I woke up, it would be without you."

"Love?" she looked slightly confused as she pushed herself up to lean on her elbows. "Are you all right?"

"Quite, dearest." I pulled her down and planted a tender kiss on her perfect, soft lips. "I have never been better."

She frowned, as though still worried; I kissed her again and marvelled as the expression slid off of her pretty features.

"Now, let's get some heirs." I don't think she understood that statement.

****

It was really short, barely three pages… anyway, review please. If you ask, I might add another chapter with another pairing in it. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

****

I own nothing. Sorry for the wait… and short chapter... not even four hundred words...

Ce'nedra tapped her chin, her mind very far away… though it was probably in the bedroom, at least if Garion knew his wife.

_"Sometimes I wonder how she can stay… satisfied…"_ Garion thought, then instantly blushed profusely.

"Daddy? Why do your face have that odd colour?" three year old Vella (named that for no particular reason) asked, her eyes somehow bigger than usually.

"It's nothing, Sweetie." the Rivan queen assured her daughter. "Your Daddy's just thinking about stuff he really shouldn't."

"Like what?"

Geran started laughing suddenly, interrupting the conversation between the two oldest and the youngest member of his family around the table, when Polgara and Durnik's oldest daughter told him something funny in a whisper.

"That… wasn't even really supposed to be funny…" Cearan looked at her rather distant cousin in a slightly disturbed way.

"It was nonetheless." the now seventeen, and breathtakingly handsome, Geran told her fondly.

If there was one thing you could say about Cearan, it was that she was her mother's daughter; glossy black hair with the shiny white lock in the front. No matter how many times the sorcerress told them she hadn't been pretty at that age, her daughter made them all doubt that statement. Especially when she smiled. Especially Geran.

Ce'nedra had, for quite some time, played with the idea of assisting those two in finding together… that was until Garion had persuaded her to drop the notion.

They had almost figured it out on their own anyway.

"They're awfully sweet, don't you think?" Ce'nedra breathed into her husbands ear. "Just like us…"

"Hopefully she won't stand in a pond with her chest exposed." he breathed back, blushing at the memory. "I wouldn't really mind you doing it now, but I would rather prefer they saved it until after the marriage."

"You can be awfully stuffy."

"You like it."

"I like everything you do."

"I love you."

"Especially that." with that breathed, she kissed him in hopes of inspiring her only son.

****

What just happened? Anyway, review. Oh, and would anybody mind if I made a Tamuli chapter? I'm finishing of the second book, so…


	3. Chapter 3

****

I own nothing. This is sorta… post-"Tamuli".

Talen leaned heavily against the wall, his breathing ragged and fear evident in his eyes.

The object of his fears leaned slightly forward, a gleeful smile dancing on the lips.

"P-princess!" the ex-thief gasped as Danae, now full-grown and terrible heart-breaker, leaned a bit more on the table, thereby making the cleavage of her dress more and more evident. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Nothing, dear Talen. Merely leaning on the table." it may even has slipped off as an innocent remark if she had not purred it.

"T-that is a _most_ un-regal position, your Highness."

"Why don't we cut the formalities?" Talen was sure as death that she was only supporting the weight of her upper-body now, seeing as she was almost lying on the table. "It's more proper seeing as we are… completely alone."

"D-Danae!"

"That's better."

"I-I've had the impression that Aphreal is sort of…"

"Infatuated with you? I can assure you that she is."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to steal the guy a Goddess likes?!"

Danae laughed a little. "Dear Talen, I am Aphreal." with that, her mouth fit over his perfectly.

Talen's mind exploded at that moment. That had to be it. There was no other way he would ever consider pulling the princess/Goddess close and savouring the kiss otherwise.

Of course, Sparhawk entered at that moment. His mind melted when he saw his daughter kissing the ex-thief passionately… and especially when it was obvious that the young man had no objections.

Many impulses ran through Sparhawk's head at that moment, though he chose the most sensible: walk back to his and Elahna's room.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"How much do you happen to like Talen? Because he seems to find our daughter awfully attractive."

****

Talen and Flute/Danae/Aphreal forever! I wish this chapter had been longer, though…

Not to mention better…

And more worthy of the amazing Goddess…

Review! Please?


End file.
